Yeah. I'm the New Girl
(Season 2) |next = |executiveproducer = Brian Yorkey Michael Morris Tom McCarthy Joy Gorman-Wettels Steve Golin Michael Sugar Selena Gomez Mandy Teefey Kristel Laiblin}} Yeah. I'm the New Girl is the premiere of the third season of 13 Reasons Why. It is the twenty-seventh episode of the series overall. This episode focuses on Clay Jensen as the main suspect in Bryce Walker's disappearance. Synopsis The cops question Clay about Bryce's disappearance. Clay remembers the aftermath of Spring Fling, when he raced to cover Tyler's tracks and met Ani. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD The episode unfolds with narration by Ani Achola — a new transfer student at Liberty High School. Her Mom – Amara – works for the Walker family as a nurse for Bryce's grandfather, so she spends a lot of time at the Walker household and gets to know Bryce. Ani claims she knows a lot of secrets about people at the school. This episode switches between two time periods: the night of Tyler's attempted school shooting and eight months later - after Homecoming. Eight Months Before Eight months before, after Tyler came to the school with assault weapons in the episode Bye, Clay and Tony ran to dissuade Tyler from doing any harm. Jessica, Justin, and Alex all saw Tyler and helped Clay try to protect him. Zach called the police when he saw what happened, but the group convinced Zach not to say anything to the police because that would implicate Clay and Tony - and by default the rest of them, since they helped to cover up for Tyler. Zach agreed to not say anything but also didn't want to be a part of protecting Tyler. The group agreed to help monitor Tyler and help him get back to his normal self, while avoiding the police. Clay and Tony help discard the weapons and bring Tyler back to his parents' house. Tyler seems grateful for the help but also seems very mentally disturbed. The group is anxious because they all have this big secret that they've been keeping from the police and their peers. After that dance, Ani joins the school as a new student. Clay is assigned to give her a welcome tour, which he does a pretty crappy job at (Ani comments on this)- but Ani still likes things about Clay and can tell he's a good guy. Clay is a bit distant and awkward with Ani, but he introduces her to Justin and Tyler. On her first day, Ani sees Jessica in a school council meeting fighting to do something about the athletes at the school, since according to her - this is where all the problems and drama of Liberty High start. Courtney, the class president at the time, tells her to run for School President if she wants to do something about it. Ani sees this and tells Jessica that she sees something in her and that she should actually run. Ani even offers to be her campaign manager, which Jessica accepts. Eight Months Later Eight months later, Ani has built friendships with people in Clay's group – Jessica, Justin, Alex, and so on. There are a lot of references to the Homecoming football game, where Jessica (who is now class president) helped start a riot, presumably against the athletes. There was a big fight between two teams and school property was damaged. Jessica is facing suspension. In one scene, Ani is frantically washing something red out of her shirt, while her mom calls her name. She hides the shirt and goes out to greet her mom, pretending like everything is okay. It was also announced that after the Homecoming, Bryce Walker went missing and hasn't been seen since. His mother and others are starting to get worried that something actually happened to Bryce, whereas some, like Monty, just think that Bryce is off drunk, partying somewhere. Ani sees Clay being brought in by the police for questioning. She runs to tell Jessica and Justin. All of them are wondering why Clay in particular is being brought in. They think it has something to do with Tyler and the attempted school shooting. Clay eventually tells them that it has nothing to do with Tyler but rather that he is suspected as having to do something with Bryce. Clay was seen outside his house a few days before Homecoming, and has been seen threatening Bryce before. Clay did not get arrested, just questioned, but now he's on edge. Cast Starring *Dylan Minnette as Clay Jensen *Grace Saif as Ani Achola *Christian Navarro as Tony Padilla *Alisha Boe as Jessica Davis *Brandon Flynn as Justin Foley *Justin Prentice as Bryce Walker *Miles Heizer as Alex Standall *Brenda Strong as Nora Walker *Amy Hargreaves as Lainie Jensen *Ross Butler as Zach Dempsey *Devin Druid as Tyler Down *Timothy Granaderos as Montgomery de la Cruz Guest Starring * Steven Weber as Gary Bolan * Josh Hamilton as Matt Jensen * Chelsea Alden as Mackenzie * Michele Selene Ang as Courtney Crimsen * RJ Brown as Caleb * Bryce Cass as Cyrus * Maria Dizzia as Mrs. Down * Nana Mensah as Amara Josephine Achola * Mark Pellegrino as Deputy Standall Co-Starring * Austin Aaron as Luke Holliday * Tyler Barnhardt as Charlie St. George * Moises Chavez as Javier * James Cretan as Eric Cox * Dylan Eichler as Luke's Little Brother * Mostafa Elmorsy as Walker Attorney * Mason Guccione as Toby Fletcher * Jeannine Lewis as Teacher * Julian Longmire as Athlete * Renny Madlena as Deputy Estrada * Keon Motakhaveri as Chad Moore * Liberty Lynn Pierson as Monet's Manager * Caleb Pilkenton as ASB Secretary * Callan Taylor as Cheerleader * Ross Tuner as Mr. Wood Trivia *This episode was dedicated to Steve Golin, an executive producer on 13 Reasons Why during the first and second season. He passed away on April 21, 2019 at the age of 64. Quotes , but I know it was Bryce Walker's last night at Liberty. And I'm the new kid, right? I watch, I listen. I know quite a bit, and I'll tell you everything.|Ani to Deputy Standall}} Multimedia Soundtrack Original Music Images See also References de:Ja, ich bin die Neue Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes